


Sweetheart, I’m the Boss (Security Breach | Kinktober Day 4)

by Sombras_Secret_Database



Series: Kinktober 2018 fics [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2018, Mirror Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombras_Secret_Database/pseuds/Sombras_Secret_Database
Summary: Pharah teaches Sombra to love her body again in a Mafia AU depiction of this ship.





	Sweetheart, I’m the Boss (Security Breach | Kinktober Day 4)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short-fic based off of a Mafia AU roleplay in which Olivia(Sombra) gets saved from an abusive relationship with a drug dealer by Fareeha Amari, one of the most renowned mafia leaders in the city. Fareeha helps Olivia rebuild herself and her life while taking her into her care as one of her girls. In this particular fic, Fareeha helps Olivia learn to love her body again.
> 
> CW: Body Image Issues | Mentions of Domestic Abuse

Content: NSFW

Pairing: Sombra x Pharah

Day 4 Prompts: Spanking | Mirror Sex | Spit-Roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)

CW: Body Image Issues | Mentions of Domestic Abuse

Olivia’s violet gaze stayed low as Fareeha turned her to face the full length mirror on the wall. She trembled when she felt hands on her hips trailing up to pull her crossed arms down to her side revealing her bare breasts.

“Look at yourself.” Her eyes snapped up at the order. She was faced with her bruised, battered, and malnourished reflection and she felt the shame settle in.

“I don’t have to look in a mirror to know I’m ugly.” She said defensively.

“That’s not true.” The Egyptian assured her as she smoothed her hands over her sides. “All you need is a real home, and these hips will have the best of men falling at your feet. They’ll call you a queen, maybe even a goddess.”

“You’re lying.” She mumbled looking away.

“And you’ll be naked minus these,” Fareeha paused fingering the waistband of Olivia’s meek panties. “until you stop feeling ashamed of your body.”

“But I-”

“No buts. No one will touch you under my roof, and believe me you’re not the first girl I’ve rebuilt from the ground up self-esteem issues and all.”

Olivia’s lips settled in a frown as she considered Fareeha’s words recalling the naked girls she’d seen passing through the kitchen earlier that morning.

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

Olivia was looking healthier by the day. It’d been weeks now, weeks that she’d barely worn the clothes Fareeha had purchased her unless she was taking her out for the day. She still shied away from the mirrors, but with each passing glance she’d seen the bruises fade away and the caramel color return to her skin. Her ribs and hip bones disappeared as she put on weight. Fareeha allowed her shorts and a bra when they’d workout and train in the gym, but those were always gone after her shower. Fareeha had wanted to show her something today, and Olivia couldn’t help but feel nervous. She’d been snooping around out of boredom and mild curiosity when she’d found a box full of interestingly colored toys. The Egyptian had sounded rather serious when she’d told her to meet her in her office, and she almost worried that she’d done something wrong or forgot a chore. She walked in to find Fareeha lazily twirling a pen with her fingers, and for some reason there was another full length mirror sitting in front of the desk. Her brows furrowed in confusion. Was Fareeha going to give her another lecture on self-love?

“You called Jefa?” She asked raising a brow in question.

“Yes. Close the door, and come here.”

Olivia shut the door before walking over to the desk. “Is something wrong Jefa?”

“Take off your panties.”

“What-”

“That’s an order, not a request Olivia.” Fareeha said standing up. Olivia nodded and slowly slipped the lacy fabric off before the Egyptian came around and lifted her so that she was sitting on the desk that she’d barely noticed had previously been cleared of anything of importance so that it was left as bare as she was. Her cheeks were flushed and her heart was already racing in her chest as she watched Fareeha move behind her in the reflection of the mirror. She heard the drawer open and a cap pop before she saw Fareeha hold up a pink object.

“You know I was surprised to see someone had been digging around in my closet when I went in there for one of my suits this morning.”

“I’m sorry. I-”

“No need to be sorry. You were curious, so I’m going to show you how this works.” Fareeha smirked at Olivia’s worried expression. “Bring your legs up onto the desk and spread them for me.”

Olivia swallowed nervously as she followed the order. She avoided looking at the mirror scared to see herself in such an immodest position. Ever since her ex she’d struggled with feeling beautiful, or even sexy. It was hard for her to show any desire after he’d made her feel so small and ugly, but Fareeha made her feel different. She made her feel alive again with every little touch even if it was just her fingertips exploring her sides while they laid next to each other at night.

“Do you like being told what to do Olivia? If I’m not mistaken you’re practically dripping on my desk already.” Fareeha said low as she stepped closer to the desk wrapping an arm around Olivia’s waist and pulling her flush against her chest. She reached her other arm around her and dragged the pink sex toy over the girl’s wet core. She was impressed by how well Olivia’s body reacted to her even before she’d even touched her. She rubbed the toy slowly and teasingly between the folds of her sex while watching Olivia try to pretend that she didn’t feel anything, but the flushed cheeks and hitched breathing were enough to show that she felt ever drag of the toy as it passed over her clit. She knew she was ready to start exploring her sexuality again when she’d found the toy box had been messed with.

“Jefa…” Olivia breathed out when she felt Fareeha press the toy against her entrance gently testing her to see if she would protest.

“Look in the mirror. I want you to watch yourself when I make you cum for the first time.” Fareeha commanded as she gripped Olivia’s chin turning her to look at the mirror. She blushed dark seeing her core exposed to both her and Fareeha. She could even see it clench in anticpation as the toy prodded her opening before Fareeha slowly pushed it inside. She squirmed trying to close her legs when it grazed over her g-spot causing a jolt of unexpected pleasure but Fareeha’s other hand stopped her squirming.

“Don’t worry little fox. You’ll enjoy this.” And Fareeha was right. She felt the most intense need in her lower belly as the toy moved against her inner walls while Fareeha’s thumb stroked over her clit. The reflection of herself only managed to increase the heat of desire as she started to roll her hips against the toy. It wasn’t long before she was moaning and mewling with soft pleas for more.

“Ah~ I can’t…” Olivia whimpered her body teetering on the edge of the esctacy. Her inner walls gripped the toy like a vice as her muscles started to tense up to the point she feared they would break the toy inside her.

“You’ll feel better if you just let go and cum for me. ” Fareeha whispered against her ear as she nipped at the lobe. She pressed the toy deeper as she stroked her thumb over Olivia’s clit pushing the girl into an earth shattering orgasm that left her a trembling mess on her office desk. She continued to pump the toy inside her making Olivia ride out her climax until she felt the girl’s nails in her forearm trying to stop the pleasure that now vurged on the edge of torture from how sensitive she was.

“You’ll remember not to go snooping again now won’t you?” Fareeha eyed her in the mirror.

“Si Jefa.” Olivia panted heavily trying to catch her breath.

“If you have any questions all you have to do is ask. Now go get cleaned up, and let the head maid know I need my office cleaned before my next meeting.”

“Yes ma'am.” She told her as she got down slowly from the desk. Her knees still felt weak as she bent over to grab her discarded panties. Just as she was about to slip them back on she felt a light smack on her ass that had her cheeks flushing red.

“I’ll see you for your evening workout tonight. Have a good day my little fox.” Fareeha told Olivia while she finished pulling on the lacy fabric. Once her panties were on she was out the door and off to find the head maid.

Fin.


End file.
